


Cuddles Now!

by Destinys_Dragon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Giant Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Tiny Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinys_Dragon/pseuds/Destinys_Dragon
Summary: Dee wants Cuddles, and he won't take no for an answer
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 51





	Cuddles Now!

Roman was laying on the couch in his home, scrolling through channels on his TV and trying to find a good movie to watch. _Cinderella? Seen it. Toy Story 3? I’d rather not cry. Oh, maybe Monsters Inc. since it’s been awhile since I’ve seen it. Yeah, Monsters Inc._

He turned on the movie and leaned back, a soft smile on his face. He hummed softly, before he heard his roof being pulled off slowly. He looked up, only for his view to be consumed by a massive hand.

He squeaked and tried to get away, but he was plucked off the couch and trapped in a massive fist. He looked up to only be met with his giant friend, Dee. He wiggled and squirmed, watching as Dee carefully put his roof back on.

“Dee! What are you doing!? We were supposed to meet tomorrow!” He squeaked, holding onto Dee when the giant stood up, heading back into the woods where he lived.

“Cuddles, now,” He demanded, nuzzling Roman against his cheek. His English was still a bit sloppy after about a month of them hanging out. Ever since Roman got lost in the woods and Dee helped him they had an uneasy friendship, meeting at least once a week for Dee’s English lessons.

“Dee come on! I was watching a movie!” He whined, watching them approaching Dee’s cave.

“Cuddles,” Dee repeated, shaking his head. “No mooo veeeee,” He groaned, curling up in his nest of blankets and mattresses. He held Roman closer to his chest, a content purr rumbling in his chest.

Roman squirmed and wiggled to try and get away, giving up soon when he realized there would be no escape for him. “Did you need cuddles that bad? Couldn’t you wait until tomorrow?”

Dee growled quietly, continuing to nuzzle Roman against his cheek. Roman took that as a no and fell silent, listening to Dee until the giant fell asleep. The purring and growling died down, Dee’s breathing ruffling his hair like a light wind, something Roman had to get used to ever since Dee decided the human made a good teddy bear while he slept.

He stayed put though, figuring he could since he would be with Dee all day tomorrow as well. _At least it’s warm….maybe I should figure out a way to keep a TV here so I can watch movies. Yeah, I’ll look into that._ He closed his eyes and let himself drift off, the soft breaths being a comfort to him as he slept. He was safe, Dee was safe and would protect him.


End file.
